Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum (episode)
Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum was the first (and only time due to the controversy) ever episode with a 7 hour lockdown, featuring special guests, such as Debbie and Mark Constantino, Chris Fleming and Robert Bess. Dean Haglund hosted the live episode. Ghost Adventures heads to the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum in for the first LIVE lockdown ever attempted. Zak, Nick and Aaron spend 7 hours investigating this former psychiatric hospital with claims of paranormal activity. Walkthrough ,,,.,..,.,Lockdown Evidence |-|Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum= *'EVPs:' "harm", "never", "who are you?", Loud female scream, "f*** you" (on Nicks), Moaning, Banging, "get out", Door Slamming, "why don't you leave?", Loud Beep, "it worked", "I did", "walk", "hey there", "Zak", "I don't want it", "you wanna fight me", Knocking, Loud female groan, "be quiet", "no", "we did", "eight", "Nick", "I hate Zak", "Zak and Nick, get out", Grunting "go", "get out", "f***", Breathing, "get up", "I'm okay" *'Residual Noises:' Screaming, Moaning, Banging, Door slamming, Loud beeping, Knocking, Groaning, Grunting, Breathing *'Disembodied Speaking:' Little girl's voice, Male voice, Conversation *'Apparition:' Zak photographs at least two large, misty orbs on his digital camera (one near and behind Nick). *'Moving Object:' Robert Bess' EMF Detector got thrown 50 feet. In the Post Mortem, it is debunked. *'EMF Fluctuation:' Zak asks a spirit to touch his hand, when that happened, the EMF detector spikes over 10 times. *'EMF Fluctuation:' Zak and Chris feel a cold breeze, and Chris's EMF Detector gets reading of EMF Fields. *'Visual Sighting:' Zak and Chris claims to have seen an apparition on the first floor moving to the left 3 times and a flicker of light opposite of it. *'Spirit Box Voices:' "who are you", "no", "hello", "no way", "I don't want It", "I don't want to be raped", "what are you doing", "yes they were", "I can", "sixteen", "I heard you", "just one", "sorry", "seven", "in ..... room", "hello", "hello", "just eight", "mommy", "no", "yes", "no", "who's this", "only You', "you bet", "I talk", "all of us", "I don't know", "f*** you", "you suck d*ck", "harm", "I am", "thank you", "help me", "nobody", "no idea", "nothing", "I don't have to", "no", "you got it", "never" *'Physical Harm:' Mark starts getting neck pains. *'Physical Contact:' Zak feels something run towards him. *'Visual Sighting:' Zak, Debbie, and Aaron see a shadow running back and forth on the wall in the fourth floor. *'Physical Contact:' A fans hair gets brushed and her jacket tugged in the seclusion cells. Dirty Sanchez. *'Physical Harm:' Aaron gets a pain that is similar to the surgery the doctor did. *'Apparition:' 4 Orbs are seen on webcam 4 (Civil War Wing, before the pharmacy). *'Visual Sighting:' Debbie claims to have seen a figure peek its head out of a door. *'EMF Fluctuation:' the Parabot detects a large energy field near it. *'Equipment Malfunction:' The Parabot was set up the night before, and now has scratches and broken glass, with a spirit controlling the tesla coil. *'Apparition:' An orb is captured on webcam 3 (Medical Center Hallway). *'Physical Harm/Apparition:' Robert Bess is thrown into a door by an unseen entity, Zak took a picture while it happened and caught an orb. *'Physical Contact:' Zak feels something grab his arm. *'Visual Sighting:' Nick saw a mist form by Robert Bess before his EMF Detector was (unknowingly) thrown. *'Visual Sighting:' Robert Bess claims to have seen a shadow at the end of a hallway. *'Visual Sighting:' Nick and Aaron see an orb float by Zak's head. *'Apparition:' Zak captures a picture of an orb shaped like a skull. References Post-Mortem Post-Mortem was a special hosted by Zak and Nick recapping highlights of the live 7 hour lockdown, which included debunking the Robert Bess incident. The Cutdown The Cutdown was a condensed version of the live 7 hour lockdown, featuring the more intense moments and editing out the controversial moment of Robert Bess claiming his EMF meter got knocked out of his hand. The Season 2 DVD features the Cutdown as a "Bonus Feature". Category:Specials Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 10